Takeover
by RosePetal158
Summary: After Sirius died Harry becomes deeply depressed. But during his stay at the Dursley's, Harry became suicidal. In order to prevent Harry from killing himself, something vital changes in him... And it's nothing good either. Rated for (maybe) following chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Title:** Takeover

**Author:** RosePetal158

**Summary:** After Sirius died Harry becomes deeply depressed. But during his stay at the Dursley's, Harry became suïcidal. So something vital changed in him... And it's nothing good either.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. This counts for the entire story.

**A/N:** Hello everyone. This is an experiment for me, so I don't know if it's any good. This is a short chap, so please if you have time, read and review. If I get many reviews, I will write another chapter. If I don't, this stays a one-shot. So enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**Intro**

It was late in London. The moon was already there, high in the sky, and Harry sat on his bed just like every other night. He couldn't sleep because of the guilt. Sirius. Dead. His fault. He shouldn't have been so stupid to believe that vision. He should have listened to Hermione. Sirius would be alive if he had.

Harry had been with the Dursleys for two weeks. Every single day was the same. He stood up, made breakfast, mowed the lawn, cleaned the windows, and all sorts of other stuff. Every morning he woke up with a headache, every noon he almost fell over from exhaustion, and every evening he barely ate because of the depression that came with Sirius' death. Every letter was sent back to its writer without answer.

Every night was the same, too. He sat there on his bed, staring at the wall. He didn't want to sleep, because there would be nightmares. After an hour or three he _wanted_ to sleep, but couldn't because of the whirlwind of thoughts and emotions in his head. Occlumency would come in handy. Too bad he could never manage it. After one or two hours he would finally, _finally_, fall asleep, only to wake up two or three hours later because of the nightmares.

Each day was the same. Each week was the same. Each year of his goddamn life was the same.

Harry sat on his bed, still in the phase of not yet wanting to sleep. He stared at the wall, jus like always. But this day was also different than all others. It was a crucial point in the next years. That night Harry became suicidal. And that would soon change his entire life. Because when Harry decided that night that he wanted to die, a little dormant piece in him became awake. A little piece that had grown stronger since Voldemort broke in his mind at the department of mysteries. A piece of soul. Tom Riddle's to be precise. It was a horcrux. Since a horcrux is meant to be created to become immortal, Harry being suicidal went against its very nature. So it became active. Then again, you should also consider the fact that the fragment was a part of the soul of a man who was terrified of death. Therefore, the horcrux undertook action.

Before Harry could even move, his mind was suppressed by the piece of soul that wanted to protect his host at all costs. The fragment suppressed Harry's mind and took momentary control of the body, and Harry didn't even notice because he was in the darkness of his own suppressed mind within a second. He didn't see anything except for the peaceful black, which meant that he could sleep. Perhaps it was a good thing, 'cause if he could see his own eyes in the mirror, the fragment never could've taken control.

He was too stubborn for his own good. Oh, and his eyes? They were green mixed with red.

Harry's body stood and laid the sheet aside. He got back into his bed and laid down. Once he had pulled the sheet over his body, he fell straight asleep. And for the first night in weeks Harry could sleep without any nightmares.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review and let me know if I should write a second chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Day

**Title:** Takeover

**Author:** RosePetal158

**Summary:** After Sirius died Harry becomes deeply depressed. But during his stay at the Dursley's, Harry became suïcidal. So something vital changed in him... And it's nothing good either.

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to post another chapter, but I kind of got stuk at the "He fried the eggs and prepared the bacon,...". Then, it was the first week of school after christmas, and I went to an amusement park for my best friend's birthday. I know, stupid, but it's the truth. Next chapter will hopefully be written a little faster, so I hope to update next weekend. Oh yeah, **_PLEASE REVIEW_**! It gives me motivation to write a little bit faster...

Thank you, everyone who spared some time to read this story, and thanks to those who reviewed!

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Next Day**

The birds began to chirp as the first rays of the sun broke trough the blanket of clouds covering the sky. Leafs whirled around softly, following the direction of the wind. The branches of the trees swayed, harder, then softer, as if listening to music. Harry woke up, feeling better than he had felt in an entire month. Still, it wasn't very good. But at least, he felt better than last night. And it went worse again with the cry that started each and every day.

"Boy! Get up and start breakfast!"

Three loud knocks accompanied his aunt's shrill voice. The birds in the tree next to his window flew away abruptly. Harry's eyes flew open, getting rid of the last pieces of sleep. Groaning he hauled his body over the bed and fell on the floor. Hedwig looked at him as if he was an idiot. Right now, Harry had to agree with his owl. Getting up from his position on the floor, he rubbed the shoulder he fell on. What a way to start a Sunday morning.

Stumbling, Harry went down to the kitchen. He fried the eggs and prepared the bacon, and while he was cooking his aunt, uncle and cousin came down. Once he had put the food on the table, he felt like he could forget everything that happened in the past two months. He didn't know what came over him so suddenly. But he felt good. He was woken up from his daydream by his uncle's deep voice.

"What are you standing there, boy? If you aren't going to eat something, go make yourself useful."

And everything came rushing back. Sirius. Dead.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said, turning around and walking out of the kitchen. While going to his room, he berated himself. _'How could I even want to forget? Sirius is dead and it is my fault. I can't escape that fact no matter what I do.'_

With each step Harry became more depressed, the good feeling all gone. He pushed the door open, cringing when it creaked and squeaked. Sitting on his bed, Harry continued to make himself feel bad. An hour passed by, and Harry sank into the deep corners of his mind.

* * *

It was dark. A child was looking around, even though you couldn't see anything, not even your own limbs. Not the floor, not the ceiling, nothing. The child didn't even know if he was outside or inside. He assumed inside, because the surface he was standing on was very smooth. Of course, he didn't know for sure.

"Hello?"

The little boy took a few steps to his left, turning his head in search of light and squinting his eyes in an attempt to see something.

"Is someone here?"

Silence was the only answer he got. The boy was around five and a half years old, and not very tall. You could easily mistake him for a four year old.

He turned around again. When it became clear that he wouldn't see anything, he began to run, hoping that if he ran for long enough, he would reach a source of light. But he didn't. Breathing heavily, the child sank to the ground.

Shakily, he half asked, half yelled: "Is someone here? Please, anyone?"

Suddenly, a light appeared next to him, very close, with a person attached to it. The child looked up and squinted his eyes, this time not because he wanted to see something but because the light was painful to his eyes after such a long time without it. Slowly but surely, the kid could make out the person accompanying the light.

"Anyone, child?"

Dark brown hair, aristocratic features, brown eyes, tall and handsome. The person walked a little closer.

"Yes."

The man crouched in front of the five-year-old. "Now that's not very smart, is it? What if I was a monster?"

The boy, though, felt that this daunting figure was someone he could trust. He couldn't be a monster. He felt familiar, like a… friend.

"I don't believe in monsters, and if they do exist, you aren't one. What is your name?"

The man came a little closer and answered…

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. You may call me Tom. What is your name?"

The boy waited for a moment, but when Tom started to think the boy would not answer, the child looked him in the eyes and said:

"Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you Tom."

"Likewise."

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Tick, Tok

**Title:** Takeover

**Author:** RosePetal158

**Summary:** After Sirius died Harry becomes deeply depressed. But during his stay at the Dursley's, Harry became suïcidal. So something vital changed in him... And it's nothing good either.

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Here's another chapter for you all. I tried to make it somewhat longer, and I will gradually lengthen the chapters until I feel it's good. Now, my grandfather's here for his birthday, so I'm going to grace them with my divine company. ;-)

Thanks again, my dear readers and reviewers and enjoy!

PS: REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

**Tick, Tok**

Tick

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

There was no clock in this dark place, yet Harry could imagine hearing one in the reigning silence.

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

Harry sat on the ground, legs streched and little hands placed on both sides of his body.

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

Tom sat in front of him, legs crossed and staring intently at him.

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

It unnerved him.

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

Tick, Tick, Tick

"Why are you here, Harry? I think I know, but I would like to hear you say it." A lie, not that Harry knew. Tom didn't think he knew, he **did** know. "As far as I know, nobody ever comes here but me, and _your_ darkest thoughts. This is after all, a part of your mind." Silence broken, Harry's shoulders relaxed.

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

"If so, what are you doing here?" It was a ridiculously mature question for such a little boy.

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

Tom gave him no answer, so Harry continued. "Anyway, I honestly don't know. I don't know why I am here."

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

"I think I know"

…

Tick

…

Tok

...

"I think I also know why you don't."

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

"Really? Would you tell me please?" Harry pulled his knees to his chest.

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

"This place is one of the deepest corners in your mind, reserved for the worst memories and feelings. I know why you are here, I saw the memory and felt the feelings you had that made you come here. How are you coping with the death of your godfather, Harry?"

…

Tok

…

Tik

…

"I have, no, had a godfather?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry closed it with a gasp.

…

Tick.

…

Memories came flooding in.

…

Tok

…

_A black dog, pulling a red-headed person in a hole under a moving tree. _

…

Tick

…

_The dog changing into a foul, pale man in ragged clothes. _

…

Tok

…

_That same man on the ground, shivering, and scary creatures floating around him. A cold feeling, as if luck was far out of his reach. _

…

Tick

…

_A fight. Beams of various colors flashing around a circular chamber, a big construction standing in the middle. Fighting together with the man, who looked much better than before, against a dark-haired woman who was laughing insanely._

…

Tok

…

_The man, falling trough the eerie construction. A scream, his own, echoing in the entire room. "Sirius!"_

_…_

Tick

…

_Wanting to die._

_…_

Tok

...

Tick

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

"I remember…" Harry was shaking, from both seeing his godfather die and seeing so many memories.

…

Tok

…

"I wanted to die. That's why I am here, isn't it?"

...

Tick

…

"But those memories… Some could hardly be seen as dark. Why did I see them? I am assuming that I did not see all my memories of him? Why?" Harry let a single tear fall out of his eyes.

…

Tok

...

Tick

…

Tok

…

"You are correct. You did not see all of your memories of him, nor do you have any memories in here but the ones that have a negative emotion in them or are really dark. You probably didn't see all your memories of him because they do not belong in this place.

As for not having any memories in here, that's probably because you don't have that much dark memories. Nobody does really. There are a few memories of yours that dwell in here. They are not pleasant, I warn you. Your parent's death, Cedric Diggory's death, and a few more of the worst memories of your life. To remember them, you have to seek and touch them. I believe that they are in here, somewhere.

The entire part of your brain that's dedicated to your memories is like… an elevator, but down instead of going up, it goes down. At the first halt, you have your happiest memories. The lower you go, the darker the memories. The memories themselves are like bubbles. I know, because I once saw one of yours. Just floating, and in its colors you could see glimpses of the memory it contained. To reach this level, you could say that a bubble needs… an access code. Like a really bad feeling, or something dark in general. Happy memories do not have this code, therefore, they cannot come here. When a memory has to come here, it first has to go down many levels. That takes a few months, unlike happy memories, that reach their destination almost immediately.

Its travelling speed can be influenced, of course. Like when you where ready to commit suicide because of your godfather's death. It sped up quite a bit. To be honest, I expected it to arrive here a few days ago. I guess that depends on the person whose memory it is.

When you remembered your godfather, you immediately called all memories concerning him that could get here with their access code. That means the worst memories you have about him, and even then, some of them shouldn't be able to stay in here for to long.

The bubble of your godfather's death finally reached this place because you called it to you. That's good. If a bad memory stays in a good place for too long, the good memories start to get affected, resulting in things such as depression."

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

Harry, fascinated by Tom's explanation, rubbed away the lone tear dangling on his cheek and looked at his bare feet. "You sure know a lot about the mind. How do you know that it's not only my mind that's organized that way?"

…

Tok

…

"Well, you could say that I studied how to get into other people's minds and how to defend mine quite intensively. I used my knowledge rather much, and as far as I've seen, every mind is different but they all have the same basics. The elevator, different floors, the memory bubbles… it's all the same."

…

Tick

…

Tok

…

Tick

…

Harry looked straight into Tom's eyes. "I'm glad to have you as my friend, Tom."

* * *

Once again, thank you for reading, and please REVIEW, I want to know what you think.

RosePetal158


	4. Chapter 4: Dumbledore

**Title:** Takeover

**Author:** RosePetal158

**Summary:** After Sirius died Harry becomes deeply depressed. But during his stay at the Dursley's, Harry became suïcidal. So something vital changed in him... And it's nothing good either.

**Disclaimer: **I know I already placed one of these in the first chapter of this story that counted for the entire story, but since I copied and translated a lot of text from the book, I'm doing this once again: _I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS._ Doesn't mean I don't wish I do, but really, you can't blame me for that.

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I have to say- excuse me, write some things for you all.

_Firstly,_ when you are done reading this chapter, there is a text:_ Type your review here... _That's where one writes a review. Writing one of those hardly takes 30 seconds and make this author very pleased. So if you have thirty seconds of spare time; **REVIEW**!

_Secondly, _this author is very much pissed of, because she had to write all of this a second time, because she forgot to submit this document.

_Thirdly,_ from now on Harry's thoughts are typed like this: _I don't like bananas._, while Harry's thoughts, influenced by Tom, or Tom's thoughts in Harry's head wil be written like this: _I don't like bananas either._

_Fourthly,_ I would like to thank all my readers, but most of all, my reviewers, followers, and those who pressed the button _favourite. _

_Fifthly, _here's another, longer, and hopefully well written chapter, for you all.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Dumbledore**

Harry's eyes shot open and he inhaled a deep breath, his body shooting forward. Eyes wide he gasped as if exhausted and asked himself.

_Where am I?_

While he took in his surroundings, he straightened slowly, and sat back down on his bed.

_Right_, he thought, _I came up here because I was upset._

While Harry was still upset, he felt… less burdened. Less depressed. Somewhat better. Unbeknownst to him, this was all because of one man. A horcrux actually.

* * *

_**… Earlier… **_

"I'm glad to have you as a friend, Tom."

A corner of Tom's mouth lifted. "As am I, Harry."

A few minutes flew by without either of them talking.

"It's sad you won't remember any of this when you wake up, though."

Harry's attention, that had turned on his feet, snapped back to Tom within less than a second.

"What do you mean, I won't remember this when I wake up. Of course will I remember this."

Harry's voice carried a sharp undertone, being apparent every time he emphasized a word. His eyes narrowed and hands tightened on his pants. Tom merely cocked his head to the right.

"I'm afraid not. As I told you before, this is the lowest level in the memory part of your mind. But I forgot to tell you that, not only do you need an access card to get here, you also need one to get out."

Harry's hands relaxed before tightening again. The light, which Tom carried earlier, was floating by his head and spreading a faint glow over some of his features, and leaving shadows over others.

"So basically, what you're saying, is that I won't be able to leave."

Tom lowered and shook his head, and closed his eyes before opening them again.

"That is not what I said. The rule I just told you is for memories. Meaning that, when you leave this place, your memories gained in here will stay in here, whether they belong here or not. They got in without an access card, but they will not be able to get out with you. Unless you want to ruin this place in an effort to get out, and experience a horrible pain in doing so. Your choice."

The last part was said in an incredibly sarcastic voice, but Harry paid it no mind. This time, Harry was the one who cocked his head, but to the left side.

"Will I be able to get back here?"

"Of course. It is your mind after all."

"What about-"

"my memories? They will flow around here somewhere. If you want to I can make them stay in one place so that you will regain them every time you come here. You're a Gryffindor, so your curiosity will make you touch it every time, no doubt."

Ignoring the insult, Harry answered.

"Thank you. How do I get in here if I don't remember this place?"

"It is your mind. Figure something out, I don't know. If it's a consolation, I know you will return soon. Don't worry."

Harry lowered his head and let it rest on his knees. He closed his eyes and murmured softly: "I guess I should head back up there, shouldn't I. I can't stay in here forever after all."

Tom got up, straightening his clothes. "Yes, you should. To get back to reality, you have to close your eyes and think, want it. Need it."

Harry got off the ground too, but much more clumsy, looked up to Tom's tall figure, and said his last words before leaving.

"I will see you soon." With that sentence he closed his eyes and did what he had to with his entire mind. He felt himself flowing up, slowly going faster, his black hair his surroundings growing lighter trough his eyelids and then…

* * *

**_... Now…_**

_And after I came up here, I sat down on my bed. I closed my eyes and … black… that's all I can remember. But it's been four hours. Have I fallen asleep? Perhaps…_

As time flew by, Harry grew less and less depressed about Sirius, but still, he hadn't revisited Tom. The start of term started to get closer and Harry got a letter from Dumbledore saying that he was coming to escort Harry on Friday night to the Burrow and that he would like Harry's help with a certain matter. Harry, of course, replied immediately to said letter with a yes, but for some reason he still hadn't told the Dursleys that Dumbledore would be coming. He didn't know very well why, but he suspected that it was because he didn't believe Dumbledore would rescue him out of the Dursley' s claws. Maybe he would forget to come.

Harry couldn't shake of the feeling that something would go wrong- maybe his answer to Dumbledore was wrongly delivered, or Dumbledore couldn't come after all, or maybe the letter wasn't even from the headmaster but some stupid joke or an artifice or a trap. Harry hadn't been able to bring himself to pack and afterwards be disappointed and have to unpack everything again. His only concession to the fact that he would maybe indeed be leaving was that he had locked up his owl, Hedwig, in her cage. The minute indicator of the alarm clock reached the number twelve and exactly at that moment the street lantern before the window went out.

Harry started wide-awake, as if the sudden darkness was a sign. He put his glasses straight hastily, pulled his cheek from the glass, pressed his nose against the window and gazed at the sidewalk. A tall figure in a wide, flitting cloak came walking across the garden path.

Harry jumped up as if he had received a shock, kicked his chair over and began to grab everything within his reach and threw it in his trunk. Just when he threw a pair of robes, two spell books and a bag of chips through his room, the doorbell rang. Downstairs in the living room his uncle yelled: "Who for heaven's sake rings the bell this late in the evening."

Harry stiffened, with a copper telescope in his one hand and a pair of sport shoes in the other. He totally forgot to warn the Dursleys that Dumbledore might be coming. He meant to tell them, really, but he never actually thought Dumbledore would show up.

Panicky but also with the feeling he could burst out laughter any minute, he climbed over his trunk and threw his bedroom door wide open. He was just in time to hear a deep voice say: "Goodnight. You must be mister Dursley. I take Harry told you that I would be picking him up?"

Harry ran down the stairs as fast as he could, but stopped a few steps before the end abruptly. He knew from experience that he could better stay out of his uncle's reach if possible. In the door opening stood a tall, thin man with silver hair and a beard that came up to his waist. A pair of half round glasses balanced on his hooked nose and he wore a long black travelling cloak and pointy hat. Vernon Dursley stared at his visitor, as he couldn't believe his little beady eyes.

"According to your expression of shock and disbelieve, I would say that Harry didn't warn you. But let us assume you asked me to come in nicely. In these dangerous times it isn't very wise to stay outside for too long." Dumbledore quickly came in and closed the front door behind him. "It's been a long time since my last visit. I have to say your gladiolus are looking excellent."

Dumbledore stared at uncle Vernon. Vernon, on the other hand, said nothing. Harry didn't doubt for a second that his uncle would get his ability to speak back quickly- if the vein at his temples was anything to go by- but something about Dumbledore seemed to have taken away his breath. Maybe it was because he looked so obviously magical, but possibly his uncle Vernon felt that this was a man he would have a hard time commanding.

"Ah, good evening, Harry," said Dumbledore and Harry stepped down the last to steps, dodged his uncle to give his professor a hand. "Excellent, excellent."

These words seemed to shake Vernon awake. It was clear that if someone who saw Harry and said 'excellent', it was a man he would never like. Harry decided to intervene.

"What might be excellent, professor?" shaking his hand in a welcoming gesture. "This day, this evening, this meeting?" _Certainly not this meeting…_

Harry looked in his headmaster's eyes while mentally berating himself.

_What's wrong with me? I'm happy professor Dumbledore is here. He will get me out of here._

The headmaster stared in his eyes also, his eyes twinkling happily, but after a while a frown formed on his brows. Not noticeable to anyone but those who knew him of course.

"Everything together. Let us discuss the matters I came for in the living room, shall we?" Dumbledore finally offered, looking away from Harry and back to uncle Vernon, the frown still there.

_Yes, let's get this over with._

Harry shook his head and followed his headmaster and reluctant uncle to the living room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Review? Please? #this author is currently using her greatest asset- puppy dog eyes!#**

**Thank you for reading!**

**RosePetal158**


	5. Chapter 5: A Visit to an Old Colleague

**Title:** Takeover

**Author:** RosePetal158

**Summary:** After Sirius died Harry becomes deeply depressed. But during his stay at the Dursley's, Harry became suicidal. So something vital changed in him... And it's nothing good either.

**A/N:** Hiya! Here is another, freshly written chapter for you all. Sadly enough I have to admit that there is much copied text in this one, and there are not many exciting events in this chapter. In fact, I think it's the most boring chapter I've ever written. Not very encouraging I know. But, that means that my next chapter _will_ be different. I have something in mind...

This one's mainly about the time between Dumbledore's arrival at Harry's house and their arrival at Slughorn's house. The only thing different from the original storyline and mine, is that there is Tom to make his occasional comments. Since, as I said before, this chapter is so unoriginal, I might update in the middle of this week to make up for it, but I cannot promise anything. Besides, how old do you guys think I am?

**Man of Constant Sorrow **asked me to warn him if there was going to be a Harry/Ginny pairing or slash, and as requested, I will. **_I will not write Harry/Ginny or slash in this story._** I am not really comfortable with writing any kind of romance. And this is not a romance story anyway. In fact, I had not even thought about that aspect of the story. The only thing that can happen in my mind is this: Tom riddle keeps getting more and more influence over Harry's mind, and when he's almost at his strongest, he gives Harry one small kiss to finally gain the upper hand. Harry on the outside of his mind will soon after realize what happened, drama, oh drama, and when he and Ginny kiss, he runs away very upset. _They never kiss again._ He loses all control over himself soon after. THAT IS THE ONLY ROMANCE THAT MIGHT HAPPEN. You people just got a great hint, but don't think:_ that'll be all there is to this story, so there's no point in reading it now._ NOT TRUE. A great deal more will happen, but that's my secret to keep. Oh yeah, all drama with Ron and Hermione _will _happen.

Thank you, my dear reviewers, followers, people who 'favourited' me! And please **REVIEW,** no matter how stupid this chapter this is. And if you don't think this chapter is stupid, please say so in your review.

Special thanks to Sanneke99, SoulMore, Extended Experience, and Horus100 for reviewing more than once!

* * *

_Harry's own thoughts_

Something of_ greater _importance. Used to emphasize something.

_Harry's thoughts influenced by Tom or Tom's thoughts_ ( Tom also speaks as if he _is_ Harry )

_"A spell"_

"Speaking"

* * *

**A Visit to an Old Colleague**

Dumbledore's visit was done pretty quickly, but Dumbledore still sported his twinkling eyes, and now quite irritatingly, a frown. Still, the meeting with his aunt and uncle was a bit dramatic, and it surprised Harry how easy his headmaster handled things. Sirius's will, Kreacher, Buckbeak, his 17th birthday, the war, even Harry's treatment at the Dursley 's came up. It was strange, the way Dumbledore knew that he hadn't been sure his headmaster would show up. Oh right, legilimency. Or a very strong intuition.

Soon Harry's trunk and owl were sent ahead of them to the Burrow, and they were on their merry way to whichever place the headmaster wanted them to go before going to the Burrow.

"And let us now go into the nightly darkness, Harry, in search for that capricious seducer: adventure."

The only things he took along with him were his wand, of course, and his invisibility cloak. You never know when it might come in handy. After giving him permission to use magic in order to defend himself, they apparated to their destination.

* * *

An incredibly uncomfortable experience it was, apparating. And this was the way thousands of wizards and witches transported themselves everywhere? His eyes were still teary from the feeling of being pushed into a very narrow rubber tube. It took him a few moments to understand that Privet Drive was gone. They stood in the middle of an abandoned village square. Harry's brains told him what his senses already knew, and he realized that he had apparated for the first time in his life.

"Everything alright?" asked Dumbledore and he looked at him, worried. "It is a feeling you have to get used to."

"Everything okay?" answered Harry. He rubbed over his ears, that apparently left Privet Drive a little bit slower than the rest. "But I have a feeling that I prefer my broom."

_Apparating is very handy. Even though I am not yet old enough to get my license, it would be important to learn it as soon as possible. And really, how hard can it be? I apparated in elementary school._

Dumbledore smiled, and soon they were on their way to their destination. On the way there, Harry asked what they where going to do.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Where- umm- where are we exactly?"

"This, Harry, is the picturesque village where an ex-colleague of mine currently lives."

"And what are we doing here?"

"Ah, of course. I didn't tell you yet," said Dumbledore. "I really don't know anymore how often I had to say this in the past few years, but we are again one teacher short. We are here to convince this old colleague of mine to live a less quiet life and return to Hogwarts."

"And how can I help you with that, professor?"

"Oh, I know for sure that you will come in handy," said Dumbledore vaguely. "Turn left here, Harry."

They walked on for a few minutes more and then Harry resumed their conversation.

"Why didn't we just apparate into the house of your ex-colleague, professor?"

"Because that would be just as impolite as kicking the front door," said Dumbledore. "According to the etiquette, we should allow our fellow wizards and witches the opportunity to deny us entrance. Also, most wizarding homes are protected by magic against undesirable apparating persons. As an example, in Hogwarts-"

"- you cannot apparate or disapparate within the buildings or on school terrain," Harry interrupted quickly. "That's what Hermione said, too."

"Well, she was right. Turn left here again, Harry."

They walked for a while longer, all the while talking about Fudge being fired, Rufus Scrimgeour's appointment as minister of magic and whether he was adequate, miss Bones' demise, Dumbledore's black hand - even though Dumbledore didn't really answer to Harry's question about what happened to it – the folder about safety measures that everyone should take against the death eaters, what inferii were… Anyway, they talked about a great deal more before finally arriving at the house of Dumbledore's colleague.

It was a small, stone house. Harry was still busy taking in the awful information about inferii that he had little attention for anything else, but when they arrived at the gate, Dumbledore stopped abruptly and Harry walked right into him.

Harry followed Dumbledore's gaze and he got a weird feeling in his stomach. The front door hung askew on its hinges. Dumbledore looked left and right through the street, but it looked abandoned.

"Take out your wand and follow me, Harry."

He opened the gat and walked quickly and quietly over the garden path with Harry at his heels. Dumbledore pushed the front door open slowly with his lifted wand at the ready.

"_Lumos_"

The point of Dumbledore's wand began to glow and illuminated a small hallway. At his left was another open door. With his luminous wand lifted high, Dumbledore walked to the living room. Harry followed him closely.

They saw an unimaginable ruin. A broken clock lay at their feet. The glass was broken and parts of it were spread across the entire room. A piano, a chandelier, pillows, everything was destroyed. Dumbledore held his wand even higher than before and light shone on the walls. The wallpaper was splashed with something dark red and sticky. Harry gasped and Dumbledore looked around.

"Not such a pretty sight, isn't it?" he said. "Yes, something terrible happened here."

Dumbledore walked cautiously to the middle of the room and studied the mess. Harry followed. He was a little bit afraid of what might lie behind the ruined piano or fallen couch, but a body was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe they fought and- and pulled him along with them, professor?" Harry suggested. He tried not to think about how badly someone would have to be injured to splash the walls that high with blood.

_No, there would be blood trails, somewhere. There was blood on the walls after all, and if they carried or pulled him along, there would have to be a trail_.

"I don't think so," said Dumbledore softly and he looked at the well-upholstered armchair laying on one side.

"You mean that-?"

"He should be here somewhere? Yes."

_Didn't I tell you so?_

_Shut up, me, now is not the time,_ Harry thought.

Suddenly, without any warning at all, Dumbledore crouched and prodded the armchair hard with the tip of his wand and…

* * *

So, was I right and this chapter boring? PLEASE _**REVIEEEEEEW**__! _For all you know, me updating during the week will be certain if you do.

RosePetal158


	6. Chapter 6: Horace Slughorn

**Takeover**

**A/N:** Hi guys, here's another chapter for you. My laptop is in a repair centrum, so all the stuff that's normally right here, will be added as soon as I get it back. I need to explain and apologize for a few things. Next time.

For now, **_ENJOY AND REVIEW!_**

* * *

**4. Horace Slughorn**

"Ow!" Harry was startled by the voice.

"Good evening, Horace." Dumbledore said and he stood up. Harry gaped. Where had stood an armchair not a moment ago, a fat, bald man now stood. He rubbed his belly and looked put of at Dumbledore and with watery eyes.

"Did it really have to be that hard?" he asked in a gruff voice, while he stood up slowly. "It hurt!"

The light of the wand shone on his hairless skull, bulging eyes, gigantic silver moustache and the gleaming buttons of the auburn, velvet dressing gown he wore over a pajama of lilac silk. He wasn't very tall either; he barely came up to Dumbledore's chin.

"How did you notice anyway?" he growled while straightening his clothes and still rubbing his belly. He didn't look like he was embarrassed at all for someone who was just caught imitating an armchair.

"My dear Horace," Dumbledore said highly amused," if there really had been Death Eaters, the Dark Mark would've hung above the house."

The wizard slapped his hand against his forehead.

"The Dark Mark." he mumbled. "I knew I had… well, I wouldn't have had time for it anyway. I just managed to upholster myself when you came in."

He gave a deep sigh, the ends of his moustache fluttered.

"Do I have to help you clean?" Dumbledore politely asked.

"Yes, please." The other said.

They went standing back to back, the tall, thin wizard and the short fat one, and waved their wands in an identical, wide gesture. Furniture flew back to their original place; everything broken repaired in midflight; feathers shot back in their pillows; torn books repaired themselves while descending on the shelves: everything.

"What kind of blood did you use?" Dumbledore asked loudly, trying to make himself clear above all the sounds in the room.

"On the walls? Dragon blood." the wizard called Horace yelled.

Soon the piano gave a last ping and it was finally quiet. "Yes, dragon blood." the wizard repeated. "My last bottle, and at the moment it costs capitals. But well, maybe I can reuse it."

He walked towards the crystal bottle standing on the buffet, held it against the light and studied the thick liquid it contained.

"Hmm. A little dusty."

He put the bottle back down and sighed. At that moment his gaze fell upon Harry.

"Merlin's beard." He said and his big round eyes flashed towards Harry's forehead and the lightning bold scar. "Oh my."

He gaped for a while and then half whispered: "Harry Potter."

Harry felt uncomfortable and Dumbledore was just watching with a smile on his lips. After a while, it just got to weird so Harry stuck out his hand at Slughorn, who was still gaping and looking at him strangely.

"It' s nice to meet you, sir." Slughorn seemed to realize his mouth was hanging open slightly, because he closed it and made a move to take his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear boy."

Slughorn took his hand, and then the weirdest thing happened. Colours started fading around him, leaving everything in different shades of black, grey and white, except for Slughorn and Harry himself. The interior started changing and shifting, and soon they were in another room entirely.

Dumbledore, who had changed to greyish colours also, started fading. Harry tried to yell, but found he could not. Instead he watched as his headmaster disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

At a table with 8 seats, that had appeared in the middle of this new room, now sat 6 boys, students in costumes. Two seats were unoccupied.

Slughorn was frozen the way he was when he took his hand, but soon, he too began to change. His hair went from white to auburn, the age lines on his face became less pronounced, some disappearing. Even his clothes changed. He now wore a brown wizarding suit and a bow with floral patterns on it.

Everything else got its colour back. They were now standing in a dark green room. A breeze went through the room, moving the lightest things that it could find. Everything it passed materialized. It passed an hourglass, which stood on a small table on the other side of the room, the sand falling too slow to be normal, if it could be called falling. It was more like spiralling. Slowly it passed the last objects in the room, meaning Slughorn and Harry. Slughorn moved first.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear boy. I am happy you could make time to come here. After all, exams are coming up in a month and you normally spend time studying this time of the year. I hope I did not ruin your studying schedule?"

"Of course you did not. I wanted to spare some time to dine with my favourite professor and some fellow students. And while it is true that the mid-term exams are coming up, I made sure that I did a little extra yesterday so it would not ruin my study schedule. I would not want to miss an invitation like that." Harry answered in a strong, yet soft voice.

On the inside, however, he was confused. What was he doing? Harry had no control over his body; it seemed to move, talk on its own. So who was?

"Yes, of course, I should not have expected any less from you. A true model student. You should take Tom as your example, mister Lestrange. I hear you have not even started studying."

Slughorn directed his last words at one of the boys sitting at the edge of the table. The boy blushed and looked away, not answering. The other boys started whispering to him, presumably about the upcoming mid-terms.

"What are we standing here, anyway? Do come in, Tom, and take a seat." Slughorn stood aside, waving for Harry to come further into the room. Harry passed him gracefully.

"I do hope I am not too late, sir?" Harry said in that unfamiliar voice yet again. Maybe his appearance had changed too? He would have to check.

One of the boys sniggered. Once again Harry was confused. What was so funny? Then Harry caught the words the boy whispered to the student next to him.

"As if Slughorn would ever hold it against Tom if he was late. I think he might even compliment him for being fashionably late."

The other boy sniggered too. Harry felt a corner of his mouth lift up in amusement. He sat down next to the boy, who quieted immediatly. Slughorn sat down next to him, at the head of the table.

"Not at all, my boy. You were here at exactly the right time. Do not laugh, mister Nott. You too could learn something from Tom. I hear you were fifteen minutes late in professor Merrythought's class. That is not the image we slytherins want to project, now is it?" Harry, resigned to the fact that he could do nothing, listened very attentively.

The boy promptly stopped laughing.

"Now, who wants some butterbeer? Food will be here in a few minutes."

Harry took his glass and gave it to Slughorn. While the professor filled his glass, he wondered whether Slughorn was stuck in his body also.

When all glasses were filled , they sipoed at their drinks. Then Harry's golden opportunity came. His arm raised his glass high enough and he saw his mirror image.

Inside, he recoiled in horror. He was... _Tom Riddle._

* * *

So, what do you think? Let me know in a **REVIEW!**

RosePetal158


	7. Author's Note

Hi guys!

First of all; this is just an _author's note_ (check the title above). I have a few things to say and explain.

Alright. Two weeks ago, when I said I might update in the middle of the week, I really was planning to do that, I even had three quarter's of the chapter finished! But then my teacher's decided to give the entire class loads of homework, so I couldn't update. Added on top of that, is the fact that my notebook had to be brought in because its speakers didn't work anymore, hence the reason why my usual intro was missing last week.

Secondly, I am sorry that this is not a real chapter, but from now on, I won't update regularly anymore. Don't be sad; I won't abandon this fic. I just thought that I should not try to force inspiration to come. What would you rather have: a well written, good chapter, or a chapter every week-end. I'm _really_ sorry, but right now, my inspiration has run dry. There might be big pauses or smaller ones between updates, I don't know. It's just, you know, it feels wrong to write a chapter without any real inspiration. Again, I do have inspiration for the story, just not for this chapter.

I hope to write you all soon.

RosePetal158


End file.
